Brittney Karbowski
|birthplace = Sugar Land, Texas, U.S. |family = Matthew Hernandez (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Gantz |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2005-present |status = Active }}Brittney Marie Karbowski (born June 26, 1986 in Sugar Land, Texas) is an American voice actress whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. She's known for voicing: Mikoto Misaka in A Certain Scientific Railgun, Yuri Nakamura in Angel Beats!, Selim Bradley/Pride in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ikaros in Heaven's Lost Property, Arisa Maresato in High School of the Dead, Ayu Tsukimiya in Kanon, Black☆Star in Soul Eater and Wendy Marvell in Fairy Tail. Biography In Houston, Texas, Karbowski had been working in theater productions such as Little Shop of Horrors, Seussical, and Pirates of Penzance. She got into the anime business from a director contact when she played Janet in a local stage production of The Rocky Horror Show. Among her first roles were in Yumeria, Madlax, and Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick. Her first leading role with ADV Films came in Gilgamesh where she played Fuko. She attended University of Houston briefly where she majored in theater. In 2006, she had starring voice roles as Himeko Katagiri in Pani Poni Dash and as Aoba Tsuzaki in Jinki: Extend. In 2008, she voiced the lead heroine Ayu Tsukimiya in Kanon. In 2007, she began voicing for FUNimation Entertainment with a starring role as Mai in Itsudatte My Santa! and as Apis in a One Piece storyline. In 2008, she had starring roles in ensemble casts as Anri Misugi in Sasami: Magical Girls Club, Ku Shiratori in Shattered Angels and Sia in Shuffle! In 2009 she voiced the lead role Nina Yamada in Save Me! Lollipop. In 2010, she landed the starring voice role of Black Star in the Funimation English dub of Soul Eater, which would broadcast on Adult Swim in 2013. She also voiced Selim Bradley/Pride in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Ryou Fujibayashi in Clannad. In 2011, she voiced starring characters including Yuri Nakamura in Angel Beats!, Ikaros in Heaven's Lost Property, Nanami Nishijo in Chaos;Head, and Eve Neuschwanstein in Needless. She continued to voice main characters in 2012 such as Yamada in B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time, Chizuru Yukimura in Hakuoki, and Mikoto Misaka in the A Certain Magical Index series. She joined the Fairy Tail cast as the tween character Wendy Marvell. In 2013, she played starring characters Rin Natsume in Little Busters!, Himiko in Btooom!, and Manami Kinjou in Cat Planet Cuties. In 2017, she voiced her first video game as mascot character Pinkun in Akiba's Beat. Outside of voice acting, Karbowski has had roles in films such as Celie in Up & Down, Susie in Puncture, and a backpack girl in the parody film The Starving Games. She was slated to be a lead character Zax in an upcoming sci-fi movie Code of Evil. She also starred in the 2015 horror film Atrocity. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Ryuko Okegawa, Meg's Owner, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Apis, Klabautermann, Mousse, Going Merry (ep. 310) (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Leo's Mother, Datsueba (ep. 8), Mio Amai (ep. 9), Infirmita de la Mexicana (ep. 12) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Reiya Oshima, Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Kato's Cousin (ep. 7) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Osae (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Ayu Tsukimiya (ep. 2), Boy 1 (ep. 2), Yukito's Crowd Fantasy (ep. 2), Village Crowd (ep. 4) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Minami Shibuya (ep. 10) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Ito Tozawa (ep. 17) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kaede Tanimoto, Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Roya *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Hinako Tsuwabuki *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Ryou Fujibayashi *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Miyako Komagusu *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Jim (eps. 19-20, 24) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Black☆Star *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Daughter (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Wendy Marvell, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Selim Bradly / Pride *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Transforming Girl (eps. 10-12) *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Arisu Maresato *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Another'' (2012) - Yukari Sakuragi, Sayuri Kakinuma, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Hitch Dreyse *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Ai Shindō *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Christa *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Aria (ep. 1) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Otomo Sorin *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Hitch Dreyse, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Kusu *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Papi *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Camie Utsushimi *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Francesca *''Land of the Lustrous'' (2017) - Zircon *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Daitani (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Female Operator A (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 8) *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Koruri OVAs & Specials *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Big Sister (ep. 3) *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Mousse Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Yuhei Jinnouchi *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) - Yuu Yazaki, Seri *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Young Jiromaru, Additional Voices *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Nonna Zell External Links *Brittney Karbowski at the Internet Movie Database *Brittney Karbowski at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks